theimmortalsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Everlasting
Everlasting is the sixth and final book of the captivating Immortals series by Alyson Noel. It was released July 7, 2011.Their beautiful love story has captured the hearts of millions of this world and the last book will capture our hearts again. DAMEN AND EVER After killing Haven, Ever's "used to be" best friend, things start to get crazy as Ever and Damen decide where to spend their holiday. But after a few days, Ever becomes incredibly curious of the darker, much gloomier side of summerland, a place where magic does not exist. There she finds a lady named Lotus, who keep on calling her as Adelina, the cure. Ever is desperately wanting to find more about the poem Lotus is singing, but Damen clearly refuses. As time passes, Ever has a strange idea that she and Damen had another life, a life when both of them were unaware of. This idea, she finds out is true. After a time of agruing with Damen, Ever manages to finally convince him to help her find out more booty fromantic Lotus for one week. Using this time, she heads out on a journey, to her unknown past life. There she sees herself as Adelina, Damen as Alrik, Roman as Rhys, Jude as Heath, the village woman as Ava and the twins, Romy and Rayne, as the village woman's apprentices. Fiona as Haven, Esme as Drina and the doctor as Miles. Once again her life is ended by Esme, Drina. Esme (Drina) loves Alrik (Damen) Rhys (Roman) loves Esme (Drina) After their lives are over, they (Ever and Damen) cross over the river of Forgetfulness, where they are separated. Damen went to Shadowland. Ever finds this out as soon as she notices his absence and follows after him where they also free many other souls, including Roman, Haven and Drina. To keep their promise, Roman gives Ever the antidote, for Drina. Lotus greets them congratulating them for their success, yet is still asking them to complete for another journey. A journey to the Tree of Life. She said that the tree is ever giving and is in need of the fruit. There she gives Ever a wish, which Ever used to get the full recipe of the antidote. Yet deep inside, she knows that the antidote isn't going to fix their problems. As a result, Ever returns the gift and wishs to complete their full journey to find the fruit. Damen is extremely upset, and when Ever tries to reason with him, Damen decides to return to Earth, gathering the recipe ingredients for the antidote. This leaves Ever all alone. As she travels to find the fruit, she finds that she is not the only one seeking for the fruit. Yet she finally manages to get a bagful of fruit back to Earth. When at last Damen and Ever meet, Ever finds out he has the complete antidote. Ever persuades Damen to eat the fruit, saying things like, "Don't you want to build a long lasting friendship? Maybe have a family?" Damen believes Ever will not love him if he loses his powers, to which Ever replies with, " I don't love you because you are an immortal. I love you because you are you." Damen finally agrees and they eat the fruit. The fruit manages to break their curse, making them being able to fully touch each other again without the use of the energy veil. They are still able to communicate in their minds, visit Summerland, and still be able to manifest, although it takes longer. And so they are happy. Characters Ever Bloom: is The Immortal Girl sent on a quest to 'Find Her destiny' and to find the tree of life by Lotus (the old lady) which lover Damen cannot attend. Damen Auguste: Gets increasingly upset when Ever agrees with Lotus and disagrees with him. He has to go on his own journey after being shown a memory by Lotus in his mind. Later, near the end of the book, after finding and completing the antidote he drops it and smashes it on purpose. Jude: Jude heads off with Ever but then has to go on his own journey and adventure. Category:Books Category:The Immortals Novels